Memories
by Sakura2189
Summary: After the war has ended between Russia and an unknown country, alisa was assigned to do a certain mission and ends up with dragunov...  please read the whole story for more info  D   ONESHOT!


**First Fanfic about DraguAlisa = u =v I did my best to let them stay in character unlike my previous fics where everyone seemed to be O.O.C. XD **

**I did this on my spare time… Spread the love O 3 O**

**I don't own anything except for this Story **

**ENJOY!**

**-Memories-**

After the war has ended between Russia and an unknown country, the snowy plain was no longer white.

Drenched by the crimson blood of the people who lost their lives, distorted bodies lying on it and an eternal blizzard…

It's a world painted in red. A girl walked with a few steps on the crimson ice.

Her eyes were filled with wonder she spoke…

"Strange… why is the snow here dyed in crimson?"

She opened her palm and let the snow fall upon her palm.

With a banging sound, it startled the girl and began to seek where the sound came from.

Finally, she saw a tank nearby,

"That sound must've come from that tank. I have to hurry…" Alisa thought and rushed to the tank.

Her eyes widened by the sight she saw. There was a man sitting by the tank… It was Dragunov.

He was badly injured. She watched him take no action, enduring the pain.

Alisa slowly walked towards the injured man and gently laid a hand over his shoulders.

His head shot up and his blank hazel eyes pierced through hers. Due to the pain he is still enduring,

Sergei didn't feel the woman's presence.

Even though Alisa wasn't entirely human, she felt pity for the man.

However, her program made her remember to only do her mission… Find, heal and rescue the Russian soldiers.

She took the first aid kit on her back and took out the necessary things especially bandages.

Sergei just watched her kneel down and wipe the blood from his lips.

He winced and clutched her wrist. Alias spoke gently.

"Please, let me be… this is a mission I have to fulfill." Sergei slowly released her wrist. Even though he tried as much to recognize the person in front of him, he can't make it out because of the blizzard.

Bit by bit, the blizzard finally stopped. His eyes widened.

It must've because in that battlefield where his troops always fought the blizzard never did once stop… until now.

Sergei can finally see the woman's face. "This face, I think I've seen this before." Sergei thought while looking at

Alisa wrapping his wounds, trying to remember whose face it belongs to. In deep silence, he finally remembered.

"It's that girl" he said to his thoughts.

"There! All finished!" Alisa cheerfully said while giving him a warm smile. To him, she was like a single flower that blooms in the snow, but he never showed it.

"Are you feeling better now?" taking a quick glance at her bright jade orbs he gave a slight nod.

Alisa gave out a small laugh

"Well, I'm glad… please take care of yourself, I will be finding more survivors to heal and take you all back home."

Slowly, she stood up and started walking.

Sergei scowled, outstretched his right arm and reached for Alisa's left hand.

He roughly tugged her and gave her a tight embrace, tight enough to leave the rosette in shock.

"…S-Sergei…" Alisa muttered in confusion. Sergei's grip tightened and buried his head on her neck.

With a deep, husky voice, he whispered

"I'm sorry." Alisa's eyes felt heavy. Letting her hands rest upon his back and smiled.

"If there's anything you have done or whatever sin you have committed… I forgive you" she broke the embrace and smiled at him.

"I have to go now Sergei, your comrades need me" giving a small bow, she fled.

Sergei brushed his hair up and looked to the sky.

"That woman… was the one I killed three years ago." He said in his thoughts and chuckled.

"Even though it was against my will… after all, I'm just a servant to the military. An order is an order."

He bowed his head and gave a sorrowful smile. Slowly, he stood up, tilted his head towards the sky and closed his eyes.

With a gentle voice, he whispered in the air…

"I'll meet you again…. Somewhere…"

**THE END!**

**I hope it doesn't look too plain D: I simply just want to spread the love even more = u =v**

**NOOOOO! I MADE SERGEI SPEAK! *gets hit for giving out O.O.C. fics***

**I hope you all enjoyed my very first DraguAlisa Fanfic (FTW! 8D)**


End file.
